formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Simona de Silvestro
Simona de Silvestro (born 1 September 1986) is a Swiss racing driver who has previously competed in the FIA Formula E Championship.'De Silvestro to race in Visa London ePrix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/06/2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/june/de-silvestro-to-race-in-london-eprix.aspx, (Accessed 14/06/2015) The third female driver in Formula E history, de Silvestro impressed in her first two races for Andretti Autosport, out-qualifying team mate Jean-Éric Vergne in her second race, although she failed to score in either race.'Bird hails ‘unbelievable’ end to season', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/06/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/june/bird-hails-unbelievable-end-to-season.aspx, (Accessed 30/06/2015) Nicknamed the Iron Lady, de Silvestro would compete for the entirety of the 2015/16 season for Andretti, although she was outclassed by teammate Robin Frijns throughout the year. Background Nicknamed the "Iron Maiden", de Silvestro established her reputation in the Atlantic Championship in the US in 2008, becoming only the second woman to win a race in the Championship.'Simona de Silvestro', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 08/06/2015), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simona_de_Silvestro, (Accessed 14/06/2015) In 2009, de Silvestro was consistently on the podium, and only lost out on the title after retiring at the last race of the season. An IndyCar test came at the end of the season, with the super Swiss moving into the 2010 edition of the IZOD IndyCar Series. In four seasons, de Silvestro established herself in IndyCar, although she did not manage to force her way onto the podium. Regardless, she became an affiliated driver to the Sauber F1 Team in 2014, travelling with them throughout the year. Yet, after just one season, de Silvestro was back in IndyCar, opting to compete in the 2015 edition of the series rather then wait for a chance to get a F1 seat. Formula E History De Silvestro would have to wait for her first start in Formula E, having got the call from her IndyCar team Andretti Autosport to appear for them at the 2014/15 FIA Formula E Championship season finale in London. She became the third woman to drive in the inaugural season of Formula E, after Katherine Legge and Michela Cerruti started the season, although by the time the season got to the 2015 London ePrix I de Silvestro would be the only woman on the grid. Despite not scoring in her two debut races, de Silvestro proved she could handle the SRT_01E, impressively out-qualifying team mate Jean-Éric Vergne (something of a qualifying specialist in Formula E) for the Second London ePrix. Andretti's Leading Lady Among the first of the drivers confirmed for the 2015/16 campaign, de Silvestro was made the lead driver for Andretti, partnered by Robin Frijns.'Simona de Silvestro signs for Andretti', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 17/08/2015), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2015/august/simona-de-silvestro-signs-for-andretti.aspx, (Accessed 11/12/2015) Unfortunately for de Silvestro, the first races of the new campaign were completed without points, as Andretti were forced to abandon their Season Two technology late in the pre-season, reverting the the SRT_01E. Indeed, it would take until the 2016 Long Beach ePrix for de Silvestro to finally get on the board, a solid if unspectacular drive seeing her climb into ninth place in the closing stages.'Di Grassi's Shoreline sensation', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/04/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/april/di-grassi-s-shoreline-sensation/, (Accessed 03/04/2016) Yet, despite becoming the first female racer in Formula E history to score a point, de Silvestro's confidence seemed to disappear in the following Paris ePrix, where she quietly toured round to fifteenth.'Di Grassi triumphant in Paris', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 23/04/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/april/di-grassi-wins-visa-paris-eprix/, (Accessed 23/04/2016) Fortunately, the 2016 Berlin ePrix would see de Silvestro show her talents again, as the Swiss racer battled into ninth after a race long battle with Frijns.'Buemi win cuts di Grassi's lead to just one point', fiaformula.com, (FIA Formula E, 21/05/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/may/buemi-win-cuts-di-grassi-s-lead-to-just-one-point/, (Accessed 21/05/2016) Sadly, de Silvestro would have little joy in the final two rounds of the season, crashing out in the 2016 London ePrix II amid the battle for the title.'BUEMI WINS TITLE AFTER SPECTACULAR FINALE: VISA FASTEST LAP ENDS UP DECIDING THE 2015/16 FIA FORMULA E CHAMPIONSHIP', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 03/07/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/july/buemi-wins-title-after-spectacular-finale/, (Accessed 04/07/2016) Despite her disappointing end to the season, de Silvestro was tipped to return for season three, although other deals were made to see the Swiss racer moved back into Andretti's IndyCar programme to allow to take her Formula E seat.'ANTONIO FELIX DA COSTA TO JOIN ANDRETTI FORMULA E: FORMULA E RACE WINNER TO DRIVE ALONGSIDE ROBIN FRIJNS AT ANDRETTI', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 10/08/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/august/antonio-felix-da-costa-to-join-andretti-formula-e, (Accessed 10/08/2016) Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula E record. |13th|11th|14th|14th| |15th| |11th| |18th|4}} |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Swiss Drivers Category:Andretti Autosport Drivers